magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Suchul Praefervi
Praefervi are the languid top predators of coastal lagoons, preying upon all manner of sea creature they can fit into their mouths. Truly ancient praefervi can grow to immense lengths, and compete with leviathans for prey. However, it is not their size but their ability to spew searing liquid that gives them the edge over all other carnivores when hunting - save larger praefervi, of course. They get much of the heat they need from basking in the sun, either on banks or near the water's surface, and only eat a few times each month. Praefervi are ambush predators, lying in wait for prey to come by and using their powerful tails to propel themselves forward for brief violent attacks. If the prey manages to escape, larger praefervi will seldom give chase, instead returning to their hiding spot to wait for easier prey to chance by. The potent serum they launch at other creatures is useless for hunting, but often used in comvbat, or to chase off other predators. Neither praefervi, suchul or maastrin, are above scavenging. Egg This leathery orange egg is so hot you cannot handle it without oven mitts. Hatchling Suchul praefervi are tiny when they first hatch, and though capable of hunting for prey, they depend on their attentive mothers to watch over them until they grow large enough to use their boiling water. Their mothers are surprisingly caring, digging large nest mounds to keep their eggs warm, and watching over them for several months while the hatchlings grow. When they hatch, the mothers help dig them out of the mounds and carry them down to a small pond where the hatchlings can find food. Females will even help hatchlings break out of their eggs, carefully piercing the egg case with their teeth so the hatchlings can more easily emerge. Suchul praefervi have longer legs as hatchlings, and occasionally chase after small insects and frogs in the nesting ponds, but their mothers go hungry until the hatchlings are ready to leave. Once the hatchlings are ready to fend for themselves, they depart to larger rivers and lakes and will likely never encounter their mother again. Adult Suchul praefervi resemble crocodiles and share many similar behaviors, but the two are difficult to mistake for one another. Suchul praefervi are enormous, reaching two to three times the size of the largest crocodiles in the Jungle of Raza. They prefer to live in more open rivers and swamps, though they wander into estuaries on occasion and may compete with the larger and rarer maastrin praefervi. In the early spring, suchul males compete with one another for mates by bellowing. The fins turn more vibrant in the heat of the day, and males can be easily distinguished from females by their darker colors, which enhances the displays. If two males are evenly matched, the fight may come to blows, each creature spewing great streams of boiling hot water from its mouth toward its opponent. The praefervi’s scales protect them from most blows, but skillful individuals learn to aim for the eyes and nose of their competitors, where the skin is less protected. Researchers have long wondered why both females and males have sails, but recent studies show that they use their fins to supply energy to boil the liquid stored in a pouch in their bellies. The sail contains materials that absorb and store heat without getting hot themselves, and are useful in the manufacture of fireproof clothing. Additional Information * No. 592 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 3 * Released: June 1, 2015 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: PKGriffin * Dimorphism: **Female - green **Male - blue *Breeding: available for 3 Category:Donation Category:2015 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism